UNPREDICTABLE
by Kiria-Akai11
Summary: "kau yang akan menggantikanku sebagai Hokage, Uchiha Sasuke", perkataan Tsunade hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan mantap dari Kakashi dan Shikamaru, serta tatapan dingin dari Naruto. saking frustasinya Naruto sampai tidak hadir ke pernikannya sendiri. jika kau memukul anak itu, kau akan menghancurkan Aliansi Shinobi Hyuuga-san. Semi-canon, 5 years after war.


Disclaimer : Naruto punya om Kishimoto

Unpredictable by Kiria

Warning : OOC, TYPO(s), abal, gaje, EYD yang diabaikan, dll

H-2

Hinata's POV

Langit senja sudah tampak menaungi kami semua. Saat ini, hampir seluruh anggota klan Hyuuga sedang berada di pemakaman khusus milik klan. Kami sedang berdoa bersama untuk anggota keluarga yang meninggal saat perang dunia ninja yang keempat, dan khusus untukku, Hanabi serta tou-san, kami berdoa untuk Neji niisan. Tidak terasa sudah 5 tahun pasca peperangan, tapi kesedihan dan kehilangan masih melingkupi keluarga kami. Kehadiran Neji niisan ditengah-tengah keluarga memang memberi perubahan yang sangat berarti, begitu pula dengan kepergiannya.

Aku masih ingat kata-kata terakhir Neji niisan saat itu, serta tatapan matanya padaku_tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'aku lega telah melakukan tugasku dengan baik'_aku mengingatnya seolah-olah itu baru terjadi kemarin. Ketika Neji niisan harus mengorbankan nyawanya demi diriku dan untuk orang itu.

Ya, orang yang memeluk Neji niisan saat ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya

Orang yang berhasil mengalahkan Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Madara

Orang yang berhasil menyatukan kelima negara besar, serta menyatukan pendapat para Kage

Orang yang sudah berjanji akan datang setiap tahunnya ke makam Neji niisan untuk berdoa

Orang yang seharusnya akan mengucapkan ikatan suci denganku di depan seluruh tetua klan lusa nanti

Orang yang sudah seminggu ini tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya sedikit pun

Orang yang cakranya sudah tidak kurasakan lagi di Konoha

Kemana perginya orang itu, kemana kau...

.

.

.

.

Naruto-kun

End Hinata's POV

.

.

.

Di ruang hokage terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven melawan gravitasi menatap datar empat orang shinobi yang sedang melaporkan hasil misi.

"Cukup itu laporan kami, Hokage-sama", ujar pria dengan kacamata hitam bundar dan kostum yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"terima kasih. Kalian bisa memeriksakan kesehatan kalian sekarang", tegas si pemuda dengan mata onix dari balik meja Hokage.

"hai", jawab keempat orang Shinobi yang tidak lain adalah, Shino, Kiba, Lee dan Tenten. Tidak lupa dengan Akamaru.

"Kalian cuti dari pekerjaan hingga misi selanjutnya. Jadi tetap persiapkan diri kalian. Silahkan bubar", dengan pernyataan terakhir itu keberadaan keempat orang dan satu anjing itupun lenyap, digantikan oleh gumpalan asap putih. Seketika ruangan hening, hingga akhirnya muncul sesosok pria dengan rambut putih mencuat dan massker yang menutupi wajahnya.

"persiapannya sudah selesai. Anda bisa segera berangkat ke pertemuan Hokage-sama", ujar Kakashi.

"baiklah, tolong segera beritahu Sakura dan Sai kalau kami akan berangkat besok. Beritahu mereka untuk segera mempersiapkan diri", perintah Kakashi.

"baik, Hokage sama", Kakashi berjalan menuju pintu , namun kemudian berbalik lagi.

"ano, Hokage-sama. Apa anda yakin hanya akan membawa Sai dan Sakura dalam pertemuan ini?", tanya Kakashi.

"tentu, Kakashi", ujar Sasuke

"aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau yakin hanya akan membawa mereka, Sasuke?", tanya Kakashi dengan menekan kalimat terakhirnya.

"selama perjalanan kami bisa terbang dengan elang buatan Sai. Jika terluka cukup dengan ninjutsu medis dari Sakura. Kurasa itu lebih dari cukup dan sangat efisien", jawab Sasuke.

"kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku Kakashi. Ada orang yang lebih membutuhkan rasa khawatirmu saat ini", tambah Sasuke

"kau benar. Aku jadi sedikit khawatir dengan keadaannya sekarang. Kuharap dia baik-baik saja", ujar Kakashi sambil menerawang langit-langit ruangan Hokage itu.

"kuharap juga begitu", gumam Sasuke hampir tidak terdengar. Sepertinya dia agak sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan rekan berambut pirangnya yang sudah tidak berada di Konoha sejak seminggu yang lalu. Tepat saat ia diangkat menjadi Hokage.

FLASHBACK

Sasuke'POV

"kau yang akan menggantikanku sebagai Hokage, Uchiha Sasuke"

Aku hampir tidak percaya saat wanita pirang itu mengatakan bahwa aku yang akan menggantikannya sebagai Hokage. Aku melihat kearah tetua bersaudara itu, mereka tidak merespon. Kulirik Kakashi dan yang kudapatkan hanya anggukan mantap darinya. Begitu juga dengan seorang berambut hitam yang dikuncir tinggi, nara Shikamaru. Lalu aku berbalik melihat kearah sahabat pirangku yang hanya menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan dingin yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya.

"penobatanmu sebagai Hokage akan dilaksanakan besok. Jadi bersiaplah", reflek aku berbalik melihat kearah godaime Hokage. Dan itulah terakhir kali kulihat dia di Konoha. Ya, terakhir kali aku melihat seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

EnD Sasuke's POV and FLASHBACK

.

.

.

Rumah Sakit Konoha

Tampak Kiba dan Lee yang sedang diperiksa oleh Sakura dan Shizune. Sementara Tenten dan Shino sedang duduk diruangan pemeriksaan itu.

"gaahh, apa-apaan dia itu. Mentang-mentang sekarang dia Hokage seenaknya saja memerintah kita. Dasar Uchiha", teriak Kiba

"berhentilah mengeluh Kiba bagaiman pun Sasuke sudah menjadi Hokage, sebentar lagi kita juga akan menjadi jounin, jadi tidak ada yang perlu kau ributkan", jelas Tenten

"Kiba hanya cemburu karena Sasuke berhasil mewujudkan perkataannya di medan perang dulu", ujar Shino.

"Jangan seenaknya saja kau bicara shino. Aku tidak cemburu sama sekali", sergah Kiba lagi.

"tampak jelas sekali kekesalanmu itu tidak beralasan Kiba. Lagipula, aku rasa tidak masalah sasuke menjadi Hokage. Karena dia bisa mengobarkan semangat masa muda kita di Konoha", teriak Lee dengan Background berapi-api, tangan terkepal dan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"aku bukannya cembur. Aku hanya tidak habis pikir apa yang sudah dipikirkan oleh Sasuke, apa dia tidak memikirkan perasaan Naruto. Naruto lah yang dulu mati-matian membawanya kemabli ke Konoha. Naruto juga yang dulu berusaha keras membela Sasuke didepan para tetua agar Sasuke tidak dihukum mati. Tapi sekarang apa balasannya?", ujar Kiba dengan nada bicara yang penuh dengan kekesalan.

"Hei, Sakura. Beritahu Sasuke, tolong hargai sedikit perasaan Naruto", tambah Kiba

"eh,, ettoo..",

GUBRAKKKK

"Sakura, Kakashi-sensei menunggumu didepan rumah sakit sekarang. Katanya ada hal penting yang harus dia sampaikan", Ino dengan wajah panik berteriak, yang sukses membuat seisi ruangan pemeriksaan gempar dan jawdrop bersamaan.

"baik, aku segera keluar. Tolong gantikan tugasku disini, ya Ino", ujar sakura sambil berlari keluar ruangan.

"haah, kau benar-benar mengagetkan kami Ino", sergah Kiba.

"hehe, gomen", Ino terkekeh sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Selesai melakukan pemeriksaan Kiba dan Lee, kini giliran shino dan tenten yang melakukan pemeriksaan.

"aku tidak melihat Naruto akhir-akhir ini. Kemana dia?", tanya Ino.

"Sebenarnya sejak seminggu lalu Naruto-kun pergi meninggalkan Konoha", jelas Shizune.

"eehh,, pergi kemana dia?", tanya Lee.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya mendengarnya dari Tsunade-sama", jelas Shizune.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Lusa Naruto dan Hinata akan menikah kan?", ujar Shino, yang sukses membuat semua orang kaget.

"hee, benar juga. Kalau sampai dia tidak datang bagaimana?, apa yang akan terjadi pada Hinata?", ujar Tenten.

"Apa mungkin karena kejadian itu?", ujar Kiba dengan Pose berpikir.

"kejadian apa Kiba?", Tanya Ino.

"pengangkatan Sasuke sebagai Hokage. Aku sempat melihat Naruto di hari itu. Dia berada di atas pohon tinggi di dekat kantor Hokage. Dia menatap gedung Hokage dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk, setelah itu dia pergi. Dan kurasa dia tak kembali seperti kata Shizune-san tadi", terang Kiba.

.

.

.

H-1

Gerbang Konoha dipagi buta ini sudah di datangi oleh 3 orang shinobi. Dua orang pria dengan rambut hitam dan mata onix yang mirip serta seorang gadis dengan helai bubble gum sudah berdiri digerbang Konoha sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Sepertinya mereka sedang menunggu seseorang atau sesuatu.

"sebenarnya kita sedang menunggu siapa Hokage-sama?", tanya Sakura.

"aku mendengar dari Kakashi-sensei yang akan mendampingimu dalam perjalanan ini hanya aku dan Sakura. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau memasukkan satu orang lagi dalam perjalanan ini, Hokage-sama?", tanya Sakura.

"Orang ini ikut bukan untuk mendampingiku, tapi karena dia memang diundang dalam pertemuan ini. Kalian bisa lihat sendiri orangnya sekarang", beberapa saat kemudian muncullah sosok pemuda dengan rompi jounin dan rambut hitam yang diikat tinggi menyerupai nanas.

"maaf aku terlambat. Bisa kita berangkat sekarang", ujar pemuda nanas a.k.a Nara shikamaru.

.

.

.

H

Hinata's POV

Aku tidak merasakan chakra Naruto-kun di seluruh tempat di Konoha, bagaimana ini. Aku sudah berkeliling dari pagi hingga siang, tapi tidak menemukan jejaknya dimanapun. Upacaranya akan dilaksanakan 6 jam lagi, jika Naruto-kun belum kembali, apa yang harus kulakukan, apa nanti yang akan dikatakan para tetua?

Aku akan kembali ke rumah dan menunggu Naruto disana, mungkin saja dia sudah tiba di tempat upacara.

End Hinata's POV

.

.

.

Tepat jam 9 malam, para tetua Hyuuga dan para anggota klan Hyuuga sudah berkumpul di tempat upacara pernikahan. Sudah sekitar 3 jam mereka menunggu.

"kami akan menunggu 1 jam lagi Hiashi. Jika bocah itu tidak datang juga, upacaranya dibatalkan", seru salah satu tetua yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar menunggu kehadiran si boca Uzumaki.

"baik", jawab Hiashi Hyuuga dengan wajah datarnya. Namun Hinata tahu pasti ada emosi lain yang tersirat dalam raut wajah tousannya itu. Kecemasan dan kemarahan.

Tepat tengah malam, tempat upacara atau bekas tempat upacara pernikahan sudah tampak lengang dan sedikit berantakan. Di antara hiasan-hiasan yang menggantung di langit-langit ruangan, tatanan meja pendek jamuan yang menjadi sedikit berantakan, ada seorang gadis yang duduk termenung sendiri dengan butiran kristal bening yang terus mengalir tanpa henti ditengah kebisuannya.

"dia tidak datang. Dia mengatakan aku harus ada disampingnya, tapi dia sendiri tidak ada disebelahku, hiks, hiks", isakan tangis gadis berambut indigo itu sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Dia sudah menahan air matanya sejak para tetua mengumumkan bahwa pernikahannya dibatalkan. Dia hanya tidak ingin terlihat lemah dan menambah malu keluarga didepan seluruh tetua, anggota klan Hyuuga, terutama didepan tou-sannya. Setelah semua orang sudah pergi barulah dia bisa menangis sepuas yang ia inginkan.

"Tenang Hinata. Dia pasti punya alasan tidak datang ke acara pernikahan kalian. Kau yang paling mengenal dia Hinata", dekapan Yamanaka itu tidak terlalu membantu untuk meredakan tangisan Hinata. Terlihat beberapa teman Hinata dari rookie 12 datang untuk menenangkannya.

"Naruto ,,adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab, Hinata. Dia tidak akan mengingkari janjinya jika tidak ada hal yang mendesak. Jadi tenanglah, Hinata. Pagi-pagi besok Naruto pasti sudah berada di kediaman Hyuuga", sepertinya kalimat penenang dari Lee sedikit berhasil membuat perasaan Hinata lebih tenang. Isakannya tidak terdengar lagi, hanya sedikit sesenggukan.

"hah, Naruto baka. Apa yang dia lakukan sampai-sampai tidak datang ke acara pernikahannya sendiri. Awas saja kalau dia muncul, akan kujadikan dia daging gepeng untuk makanan Akamaru", sergah Kiba dengan tangan yang terkepal.

"perkataanmu sama sekali tidak membantu, Kiba. Itu hanya membuat Hinata semakin depresi",jelas Shino yang duduk di samping Hinata.

"eee, gomen Hinata. Aku tidak akan menjadikan Naruto makanan Akamaru. Aku hanya akan memberikan sedikit pelajaran padanya", ujar Kiba berlutut didepan Hinata_dengan menyingkirkan Ino yang sebelumnya bersimpuh didepan Hinata_dengan kedua tangan yang menyatu dan puppy eyes no jutsu yang sebenarnya membuat rekan-rekannya yang lain ingin muntah.

"Arigatou minna. Kurasa yang kalian katakan memang benar. Naruto pasti punya alasan mengapa dia tidak datang hari ini. Bagiku tidak mungkin masalah dia datang besok, tapi apa tanggapan para tetua Hyuuga padanya? Dan yang paling penting apa yang akan dilakukan tou-san?", ujar Hinata dengan nada bicara yang bergetar, entah untuk menahan kesal, marah, takut atau Khawatir.

"apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Hiashi-jiisan?", tanya Kiba

.

.

.

"aku akan menerima Jyuken dari Hyuuga Hiashi"

"apa sebegitu parahnya?", tanya seorang pria tua dengan rambut putihh yang disisir kebelakang, dan tubuh yang sangat besar.

"tentu saja, pak tua. Aku baru saja melewatkan upacara sakral yang hanya akan kulakukan sekali seumur hidup. Aku tidak hadir karena ulah kalian dan para tetua yang kolot dan tidak tau diri itu", sergah seorang pemuda pirang dengan raut wajah yang sangat cemas.

Pletakk,,Bruukkk

"baka, jangan seenaknya saja kau bicara. Hormat sedikit pada orang yang lebih tua darimu", teriakan serta jitakan manis dari gadis bubble gum akhirnya mampu sedikit meredam kekesalan si pemuda pirang.

Di langit lepas tampak seekor elang putih raksasa yang terbang dengan sangat cepat. Di atas punggung elang itu tampak tiga orang wanita dan tujuh orang pria yang sepertinya sedang menuju suatu tempat dengan terburu-buru.

"gahh, elangmu tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi Sai?", sergah si pemuda pirang lagi a.k.a Naruto

"ini sudah paling cepat. Jika lebih dari ini, kita yang akan terlempar ke berbagai arah", Jelas Sai

"ya sudah, aku akan gunakan jutsu tou-chan untuk sampai ke kediaman Hyuuga sekarang. Kalian cepat susul aku. Banyak hal yang harus kalian jelaskan pada mereka", jelas Naruto yang sudah berada dalam sennin-mode.

"hati-hati Naruto",ujar pria merah di balik topi bertuliskan Kaze.

"Jangan mati sebelum kami sampai di kediaman Hyuuga", ujar Shikamaru menatap cemas kearah sahabat pirangnya.

"haahh", dengan satu desahan Naruto pun menghilang dari hadapan mereka. 'Tunggu aku Hinata-chan", satu kalimat dalam hati yang selalu dia ucapkan sepanjang jalan kepulangannya ke Konoha. Dia merasa jadi orang yang paling tidak berguna saat ini. Dia mengingkari banyak janji dalam selang waktu yang berdekatan, itu benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Hanya satu tujuannya sekarang, menemui orang yang ia minta untuk selalu berada disisinya.

.

.

.

H+1

Kediaman Hyuuga

Pria paruh baya dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mata amethys itu masih berdiri di tepi kolam ikan koi tanpa melakukan apapun. Sejak tadi pagi ia hanya berdiri di tepi kolam, memandang lurus kearah ikan koi yang berenang tak tentu arah_terkadang lurus, berbelok atau memutar_ dengan tatapan mata kosong tanpa ada niat untuk memberi makan ikan-ikan itu.

JLEEBB

Dia merasakan chakra seseorang dibelakang punggungnya. Chakra yang sangat familiar untuknya dan seluruh shinobi Konoha, bahkan mungkin seluruh anggota aliansi shinobi.

"mau apa kau kemari?",ujarnya tanpa berbalik menghadap sosok yang sedang berlutut di belakang punggungnya. Ekspresinya semakin mengeras saat mendengar suara orang yang sedang berlutut itu.

"aku ingin minta maaf dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, jika anda berkenan Hyuuga-sama", ujar sosok dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali bagian kepala, yang memperlihatkan rambut pirang jabrik yang menyembul dibalik jubah hitam itu.

"aku tidak butuh maaf dan penjelasanmu. Sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum aku menyeretmu keluar secara paksa dari kediamanku", ujar Hiashi dengan nada dingin dan menusuk.

"aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau mendengarkan penjelasanku Hyuuga-sama. Dan aku akan melakukan apapun agar bisa bersama Hinata", tegas Naruto

"apapun?", tanya Hiashi yang sekarang sudah berbalik menghadap Naruto yang sudah tidak lagi berlutut, melainkan...

.

.

.

Hinata sedang menata letak makan siang untuk keluarganya, saat tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan sepiring sup hangat yang membuat beberapa pelayan Hyuuga terkejut.

"Astaga, Hinata-sama. Anda tidak apa-apa?", tanya salah seorang pelayan yang memeriksa keadaan Hinata. Sementara pelayan yang lain membereskan pecahan mangkuk sup yang pecah dan sisa-sisa sup yang berserakan di lantai. Gadis itu hanya diam terpaku di tempatnya dengan tatapan kosong, namun raut wajahnya sangat jelas tampak seperti orang yang berpikir.

'chakra ini. Tidak salah lagi ini chakranya.', gumam Hinata di dalam hati.

"byakugan", dengan aktifnya byakugan andalan klan Hyuuga, Hinata melesat kearah halaman belakang rumahnya.

Begitu sampai di halaman belakang rumahnya, raut wajah Hinata berubah seketika. Dia hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Sosok berjubah hitam yang tidak terlalu sukses menutupi helaian pirang dikepalanya yang sedang bersujud dihadapan Hyuuga Hiashi, yang masih menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin.

'Na-Naruto-kun', gumam Hinata dalam hati. Hinata membekap mulutnya sendiri agar dia tidak menangis, tapi apalah daya bendungan air matanya sudah jebol. Cairan bening itu dengan mulus mengalir dikedua pipinya. Hinata menangis dalam diamnya sendiri.

"sekali lagi kukatakan padamu, pergilah"kaliamat tegas Hiashi tidak membuat Naruto hengkang dari posisinya saat ini.

"aku sudah cukup bersabar dengan tidak membunuhmu saat pertama kau datang ke hadapanku tadi. Tapi kini kesabaranku sudah habis. Kau tidak lagi diterima dikediaman Hyuuga", dengan berakhirnya kalimat tegas terakhir Hiashi, telapak tangan yang diselimuti chakra menghantam tubuh Naruto dan sukses membuatnya terpental sejauh 20 meter ke belakang. Namun, sedetik kemudian Naruto sudah berada di hadapan Hiashi. Kini jelas terpampang didepan Hyuuga Hiashi wajah Naruto yang tampak sangat lelah, lingkar hitam disekitar matanya, tapi itu semua tidak menutup pancaran mata yang menunjukkankesungguhan dan tekad yang tulus. Dan tidak banyak orang yang tahu, sejujurnya mata itu lah yang dulu membuat seorang Hyuuga Hiashi luluh dan merestui hubungan putrinya dan pahlawan aliansi shinobi itu.

.

.

.

Shikamaru terus-menerus menghela nafas dengan raut wajah cemas. Di dekatnya ada Sai, Sakura dan Temari yang sedang duduk disebuah training ground yang tidak jauh dari kediaman Hyuuga.

"jika kau menghela nafas terus, umurmu akan benar-benar berkurang Shikamaru", sergah Sakura yang jengkel mendengar Shikamaru terus-menerus mengeluh.

"jadi menghela nafas benar-benar bisa mengurangi umur, Sakura? Kau membacanya dibuku apa?", tanya Sai dengan wajah tanpa dosa, yang berhasil membuat kesabaran Sakura benar-benar terkikis.

"aku menghela nafas karena aku khawatir dengan masa depanku selanjutnya. Dasar si Naruto itu, seenaknya saja dia melibatkanku dalam hal serumit ini. Benar-benar merepotkan", keluh Shikamaru.

"bukannya dulu kau memang berjanji akan mendampinginya Shikamaru? Kau tidak berniat untuk menarik kata-katamu saat itu kan?", ujar Sakura dengan kedua tangan bersidekap didadanya.

"iya, aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak pernah memprediksi hal serumit ini, mendokusei"

"tapi aku tidak menyangka dia bisa sampai jadi seperti saat ini. Dia memang shinobi yang penuh dengan kejutan", ujar Temari.

"ya, kalian benar. Dia memang orang yang hebat", tegas Sai dengan senyum abadinya

"eeehh, aku lupa satu hal?", teriak Sakura.

"apa?", tanya Temari

"sebaiknya kita harus menjelaskan pada Kiba dan yang lain tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto. Mereka sudah salah paham padnya, dan aku takut mereka akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak jika bertemu Naruto nanti", ujar Sakura dengan ekspresi cemas dan ketakutan.

"Kita urus itu nanti. Yang sekarang perlu kita khawatirkan adalah keadaan Naruto di kediaman Hyuuga. Aku khawatir kalau para kage belum datang dan Naruto sudah terbunuh oleh Hyuuga Hiashi", ujar Shikamaru.

"kuharap Naruto baik-baik saja", ujar Sakura.

.

.

.

"sudah kukatakan padamu aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau mendengar hal yang sebenarnya terjadi", dengan satu kalimat itu Naruto kembali berlutut dihadapan Hiashi.

"kau...", Hiashi bersiap dengan jyuken kearah Naruto hingga...

"Jika kau masih ingin ada aliansi shinobi, jangan lanjutkan pukulanmu pada pemuda itu Hyuuga", suara bariton pria Tua menghentikan kegiatan Hiashi. Sontak Hiashi langsung berbalik karena ia mengenali suara yang barusan ia dengar.

Ekspresi terkejut_walau hanya sekilas_tidak bisa ditutupi oleh Hiashi Hyuuga. Di depannya kini, di seberang kolam ikan koi, berdiri lima orang petinggi aliansi Shinobi. Seorang wanita dengan rambut merah bergelombang, Mai Terumi, Mizukage. Pemuda merah dengan lingkar hitam disekeliling matanya, Gaara, Kazekage. Pria tua dengan dengan tubuh kekar yang tadi menginterupsi kegiatan Hiashi, Raikage. Seorang pria dengan tubuh tambun dari Iwagakure, Akatsuchi, Tsucikage. Dan tentunya pemuda raven, Uchiha Sasuke, Hokage.

Hiashi tidak pernah berharap kediamannya akan dikunjungi oleh para kage seperti ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Hal-hal seperti itu berkecamuk dalam pikiran Hiashi.

"aku baru tahu pak tua Ohnoki tidak menjabat sebagai Hokage lagi?",ujar Hiashi berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"ya,aku juga baru tahu kalau Tsunade tidak menjabat sebagai Hokage lagi. Dan malah digantikan oleh Nuke-nin favoritku", seru Mei Terumi melirik kearah Hokage a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke.

"Mantan Nuke-nin", koreksi Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Mizukage.

"jadi apa yang sudah kulakukan hingga membuat para Kage mengunjungi kediaman Hyuuga?", tanya Hiashi.

"Tidak ada yang sudah anda lakukan Hyuuga-san. Tapi, apa yang akan anda lakukan", ujar Gaara dengan ambigu, membuat Hiashi sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"apa maksud anda Kazekage-sama?",tanya Hiashi.

"Jika kau meneruskan Jyuken-mu tadi, kau tidak hanya membunuh Naruto. Tapi kau juga membunuh aliansi shinobi. Karena Uzumaki Naruto sekarang adalah ketua Aliansi Shinobi. Organisasi yang memimpin kelima negara besar shinobi. Dan menaungi para kage dari kelima negara", jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Dan seandainya suasana sedang tidak menegangkan, Naruto pasti akan sweetdrop atas kalimat terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

"kepergian Uzumaki Naruto selama seminggu ini adalah untuk mempersiapkan organisasi yang masih dirahasiakan keberadaannya dari penduduk desa. Karena itulah? selama seminggu ini Naruto tidak berada di Konoha, dan keberadaannya dirahasiakan dari semua orang", jelas Akatsuchi.

"Atas nama Naruto kami mohon maaf karena telah merusak nama baik anda Hyuuga-san", ujar Gaara yang diiringi dengan tundukan kepala sesaat dari para Kage. Sukses membuat Hiashi diam tanpa kata.

"Jadi bagaimana Hiashi-jiisan? Apa kau sudah memaafkanku?", ujar Naruto dengan wajah yang ceria dan mata yang berbinar-binar. Hiashi sedang memikirkan keputusan apa yang harus ia ambil, hingga...

Hakke Rokujyonsho...

Terdengar teriakan dari mulut kecil Hinata dan secepat kilat keadaan Naruto sudah sangat memprihatinkan. Terkapar bersandar di dinding halaman belakang rumah Hyuuga, dengan wajah babak belur, mulut dan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah, serta kostum yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Maaf, Naruto-kun. Aku tetap harus melampiaskan kekesalan dan amarahku padamu, kalau tidak bisa bahaya untuk jantungku nantinya. Gomennasai", ujar Hinata sambil menunduk ke arah Naruto.

"wah, kau memang pintar memilih wanita Naruto-kun. Dia sangat manis", seru Mei Terumi bersemangat tanpa melihat keadaan Naruto yang memprihatinkan.

"Hinata...",gumam Hiashi yang tidak menyangka kekuatan putrinya benar-benar mengerikan.

"setidaknya kita sudah tahu siapa yang bisa mengalahkan Naruto jika dia mencoba untuk berkhianat dari aliansi", ujar Gaara

"hn", dilanjutkan dengan gumaman Sasuke.

"gomennasai, Hinata-chan", kalimat terakhir Naruto mengantarnya dalam peristirahatannya yang tenang.

FIN/TBC

Omake :

Warung Yakiniku

"Aku tidak percaya Naruto menjadi ketua Aliansi Shinobi", ujar Kiba sambil meneguk Ocha hangat dengan raut wajah tidak percaya.

"yah, mau bagaimana pun kita membicarakan Naruto. Shinobi paling penuh kejutan di dunia. Apapun bisa terjadi padanya kan?", terang Chouji membalik daging di panggangan

"seandainya kalian tidak datang, mungkin Kiba akan menghajar Naruto begitu mereka bertemu nanti", ujar Ino di balik dinding.

Para Rookie 12 sedang menikmati daging panggang Yakiniku_yang tentu saja ditraktir oleh Shikamaru_untuk merundingkan apa yang sudah terjadi akhir-akhir ini, terutama soal Naruto dan Hinata.

"oh, iya. Ngomong-ngomong Temari-san, Kenapa Kankurou tidak ikut denganmu untuk mendampingi Gaara kemari?", tanya Tenten

"aku datang ke Konoha bukan untuk mendampingi Gaara. Karena itu kankurou tidak ikut",terang Temari,'walaupun sebenarnya dia memaksa untuk ikut', tambahnya lagi didalam hati.

"jadi kau kemari memang karena ada urusan pemerintah ya?", tanya Ino.

"tidak Juga. Aku datang ke Konoha karena ada orang yang menyeretku kemari. Dia mengatakan padaku 'aku tidak tahu kapan lagi bisa menjemputmu untuk ikut denganku ke Konoha. Jadi inilah saatnya kau ikut denganku, kau mau atau tidak?', dengan itu dia mengulurkan tangannya dan tanpa pikir panjang aku menerimanya", jelas Temari.

"wahhh, romantis sekali", seru Ino berbinar-binar.

"hah, apanya yang romantis. Kau tidak tahu seperti apa pemuda itu melakukannya", ujar Sakura dengan wajah kusut.

"nee, memangnya siapa yang mengajakmu ke Konoha temari-san?", tanya tenten

"pria berkuncir dan sedang menguap yang duduk di bilik sebelah", terang Temari secara ambigu.

Sontak Ino dan Tentren mengintip ke bilik sebelah. Dan benar saja, hanya ada satu pria berkuncir dan menguap yang duduk di bilik sebelah, yaitu...

"neeee, Shikamaru", teriak Ino dan Tenten bersamaan.

"hahhh", mendengarnya Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas.

END/TBC?

diriku masih bingung mau jadi oneshoot aja atau multichap?  
semua itu tergantung para reader,

jika ada yang tidak mengerti, silahkan REVIEW...


End file.
